Email has become a ubiquitous form of communication. People use email in practically every aspect of life for communicating with each other. Traditionally, email messages were sent and received from desktop computers. In recent years many other types of computing devices have been designed to send and receive email messages. These devices include personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, and many other mobile-computing devices.
Email users may face various frustrations and problems viewing emails and handling attachments on mobile-computing devices. For example, a mobile-device user may send an email to a recipient, and the recipient may send a reply email. The body of the reply email may present quoted text from the original email above the text of the reply. The mobile-device user may waste time scrolling past the quoted text and retrieving additional data before being able to read the reply. Mobile-device users may also receive emails that are too long or otherwise undesirably formatted for optimal viewing on a mobile device.
Mobile device users may also receive emails with attachments that are unusable on a mobile device. For example, a mobile-device user may receive an email with an attachment that is too large to be downloaded to the mobile device. Furthermore, some mobile devices may not be able to open or display certain types of attachments. Receiving unusable attachments on a mobile device may waste transmission bandwidth and mobile-device memory. Traditional email services do not adequately address these mobile-device email attachment and formatting issues.